


Things for All it takes is a Dream

by SassyHimeSama



Series: All it takes are Dreams [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ask Characters about anything Magical, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, I'm Serious, Interactive, Lyselle needs it, M/M, Multi, ask Characters Questions, basically berate my characters for being dumbasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama
Summary: The Original Characters can be found hereCharacters chapters 1-12Ask Sessions 14 - beyond - Questions will be answered in the form of responses unless they are all about one thing.





	1. Andrew Gryffindor

****

 

 **_Name:_ ** _Andrew Gryffindor_

 **_Age:_ ** _32_

 **_Birthplace:_ ** _London, England_

 **_Lordships:_ ** _Gryffindor_

 **_Heir:_ ** _Gunnolf Gryffindor-Nott_

 **_Gender:_ ** _Male_

 **_Nationality:_ ** _British_

_**Creature:** Draken_

**_Hair Colour:_ ** _Strawberry Blonde_

 **_Eye Colour:_ ** _Dark Hazel-Green_

 **_Height:_ ** _201.168cm or 6'6"_

 **_Weight:_ ** _12.1429 stone or 170 lbs_

 **_Tattoos:_ ** _none_

 **_Piercings:_ ** _none_

 **_Best traits:_ ** _Active, Adaptable, Caring, Confident, Energetic_

 **_Worst traits:_ ** _Crude, Difficult, Excitable, Fiery, Moody_

 **_Mannerisms:_ ** _Always sitting on the very edge of the chair_

 **_What they hate the most:_ ** _kidn_ _appers_

 **_What's most important to them:_ ** _Family_

 **_Secrets:_ ** _none_

 **_Parents:_ ** _Victor Evans (Father)(Deceased)_ _Annabella Evans née Greenfield (Mother) (Deceased)_

 **_Siblings:_ ** _Petunia Nott_ _née Evans, Lily Potter née Evans_

 **_In-laws:_ ** _James Fleamont Potter, Oliver Abraham Potter, William Ralston Peverell, Rose Ignotus Fleamont, Theodore Nott Senior, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastian Lestrange,_

 **_Spouses:_ ** _Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin_

 **_Children:_ ** _None_

 **_Pets/Familiars:_** _Hebridean Black Dragon_ _named Pitch_

 **_Animagus:_ ** _Deep_ _Water Finned_ _Dragon_

 **_Marauder Nickname:_ ** _Simba_

 **_Occupation:_ ** _Headmaster of Hogwarts, Lord Gryffindor_


	2. Rose Fleamont

****

**_Name:_  ** __Rose Ignotus Fleamont__

 **_Age:_ ** _32_

 **_Birthplace:_ ** _London, England_

 ** _Lordships:_  ** _none_

 ** _Heir:_  ** _none_

 ** _Gender:_  ** _Male_

 ** _Nationality:_  ** _British_

_**Creature:** none_

**_Hair Colour:_  ** _dark brown_

 ** _Eye Colour:_  ** _dark brown_

 ** _Height:_  ** _167.64_ _cm or 5'5"_

 ** _Weight:_  ** _10.3571 stone or 145lbs_

 ** _Tattoos:_  ** _none_

 ** _Piercings:_  ** _none_

**_Best traits:_  ** _Calm, Caring, Intelligent, Observant, Skillful_

**_Worst traits:_  ** _Insecure, Moody, Naive, Possessive, Timid_

**_Mannerisms:_  ** _Always nibbling on his lower lip_

 ** _What they hate the most:_  ** _being away from his mate_

 ** _What's most important to them:_  ** _Family_

 ** _Secrets:_  ** _none_

 ** _Parents:_  ** _Fleamont Potter_ _(Father)(Deceased)_ _Euphemia Potter_ _(Mother) (Deceased)_

 **_Siblings:_ ** _James Fleamont Potter, Oliver Abraham Potter, William Ralston Peverell_

 ** _In-laws:_  ** _Andrew Godric Gryffindor, Petunia Nott, Lily Potter, _Theodore Nott Senior, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastian Lestrange,__

 ** _Spouses:_  ** _Severus Snape-Prince, Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 **_Children:_ ** _None_

 **_Pets/Familiars:_ ** _Armored black snake named Naga, White albino snake named Aqua_

 **_Animagus:_ ** _Electrical Snake_

 ** _Marauder Nickname:_  ** _Sparks_

 **_Occupation:_ ** _Healer at Hogwarts_


	3. William Peverell

                                                                                                           

 ** _Name:_  ** _William Ralston Peverell_

 ** _Age:_  ** _32_

 ** _Birthplace:_  ** _London, England_

 ** _Lordships:_  **  _Peverell_

 ** _Heir:_  **  _none_

 ** _Gender:_  **  _Male_

 ** _Nationality:_  **  _British_

_**Creature:** Incubus/Naga _

**_Hair Colour:_  **  _dark brown_

 ** _Eye Colour:_  **  _dark brown_

 ** _Height:_  ** _177.8 cm or 5'10"_

 ** _Weight:_  ** _12.8571 stone or 180lbs_

 ** _Tattoos:_  **  _none_

 ** _Piercings:_  **  _none_

 ** _Best traits:_  **  _Adventurous, Athletic, Constant, Loyal, Playful,_

 ** _Worst traits:_  **  _Blunt, Childish, Energetic, Obvious, Reckless,_

 ** _Mannerisms:_  **  _Rubs the back of his neck nervously_

 ** _What they hate the most:_  **  _being pulled away from his family_

 ** _What's most important to them:_  **  _family remaining together_

 ** _Secrets:_  **  _none_

 ** _Parents:_  ** _Fleamont Potter_ _(Father)(Deceased)_   _Euphemia Potter_ _(Mother) (Deceased)_

 ** _Siblings:_  ** _James Fleamont Potter, Oliver Abraham Potter, _Rose Ignotus Fleamont__

 ** _In-laws:_  ** _Andrew Godric Gryffindor, Petunia Nott, Lily Potter, _Theodore Nott Senior, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastian Lestrange,__

 ** _Spouses:_  ** _Rabastian Lestrange_

 ** _Children:_  ** _None_

 ** _Pets/Familiars:_  ** _Elemental Leopard named Ellie_

 ** _Animagus:_  ** _Grim_

 ** _Marauder Nickname:_  **  _Black Claw_

 ** _Occupation:_  ** _Staffing_ _at Hogwarts_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you User Playboy for pointing out I am an idiot when it comes to converting things.


	4. Oliver Potter

****

**_Name:_  **  _Oliver Abraham Potter_

 ** _Age:_  **  _32_

 ** _Birthplace:_  **  _London, England_

 ** _Lordships:_  **  _Proxy for Potter_

 ** _Heir:_  **  _none_

 ** _Gender:_  **  _Male_

 ** _Nationality:_  ** _British_

_**Creature:**  Kitsune/Fae_

**_Hair Colour:_  **  _dark brown_

 ** _Eye Colour:_  **  _light blue_

 ** _Height:_  **  _177.8 cm or 5'10"_

 ** _Weight:_  **  _12.8571 stone or 180lbs_

 ** _Tattoos:_  **  _none_

 ** _Piercings:_  **  _none_

 ** _Best traits:_  **  _Charismatic, Confident, Elegant, Observant, Playful,_

 ** _Worst traits:_  **  _Calculating, Flamboyant, Hesitant, Insecure, Mischievous,_

 ** _Mannerisms:_  **  _Rubs his hands together when he is feeling cold (all the time)_

 ** _What they hate the most:_  **  _Albus Dumbledore_

 ** _What's most important to them:_  **  _family remaining together_

 ** _Secrets:_  **  _none_

 ** _Parents:_  ** _Fleamont Potter_ _(Father)(Deceased)_   _Euphemia Potter_ _(Mother) (Deceased)_

 ** _Siblings:_  **  _James Fleamont Potter, William Ralston Peverell, _Rose Ignotus Fleamont__

 ** _In-laws:_  **  _Andrew Godric Gryffindor, Petunia Nott, Lily Potter, _Theodore Nott Senior, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastian Lestrange,__

 ** _Spouses:_  **  _Rodolphus Lestrange_

 ** _Children:_  **  _None_

 ** _Pets/Familiars:_  ** _a couple_ _of_ _Bicorn_

 ** _Animagus:_  **  _Fox_

 ** _Marauder Nickname:_  **  _Wisps_

 ** _Occupation:_  ** _Accountant and Funds manager at Hogwarts_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the User Playboy for pointing out that I'm an idiot


	5. Known Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting faces to Names for everyone. This is how I see these characters. if they aren't on here then they look the same in the movies

 

                                                                       

James and Lily Potter 

 

 

 

Gunnolf Gryffindor-Nott (Dudley Evans)

 

Petunia Nott née Evans

 

Harry James Potter

 

Theodore Nott Sr

 

Theodore Nott Jr

Raphael Zabini

 

Isabella Aurora Zabini

 

Blaise Zabini

 

Marvalo Slytherin (Tom Marvalo Riddle)

 

Severus Snape

 

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy

 

Galexia Cassiopeia Black-Gryffindor-Lupin (Hermione Granger)

Sirius Black

Remus John Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaise wasn't being nice so I put up a different picture
> 
> In the lack of finding face claims I would actually use for certain characters I opted for drawn ones. All credit goes to the artists


	6. Sirdi Enshisu

**_Name:_  ** _Sirdi Enshisu_

 ** _Age:_  **  _22_

 ** _Birthplace:_  ** ???

 ** _Lordships:_  **  _none_

 ** _Heir:_  **  _none_

 ** _Gender:_  **  _Male_

 ** _Nationality:_  **  _somewhere in Brazil_

_**Creature:**  Draken/Thunderbird_

**_Hair Colour:_  **  _dark red_

 ** _Eye Colour:_  **  _dark green_

 ** _Height:_  ** _204.216cm or 6'7"_

 ** _Weight:_  ** _14.2857 stone or 200lbs_

 ** _Tattoos:_  **  _none_

 ** _Piercings:_  **  _none_

 ** _Best traits:_  **  _???????_

 ** _Worst traits:_  **  _??????_

 ** _Mannerisms:_  **  _Shifts into his Dragon form when upset_

 ** _What they hate the most:_  **  _Albus Dumbledore_

 ** _What's most important to them:_  **  _keeping Hadrian close_

 ** _Secrets:_  **  _none_

 ** _Parents:_  **  _Pedro Enshisu - Headmaster of Castelbruxo, Maria Enshisu - Healer at Castelbruxo_

 ** _Siblings:_  **  _Carlos (Elder brother), Ana (Younger sister), Jose (Younger brother), Adriana (younger sister), Antonio (younger brother), Julana (Younger sister), Paulo (Younger brother), Marcia (Younger sister), Lucas (Younger brother), Aline (Younger sister), Marcos (Younger brother), Pedro Jr (Younger brother)_

 ** _In-laws:_  **  _???_

 ** _Spouses:_  **  _Hadrian James Potter, Mellos Fernrun, ???? , ???? , ????, ????_

 ** _Children:_  **  _None_

 ** _Pets/Familiars:_  **  _has a reserve full of creatures._

 ** _Animagus:_  **  _Golden Feathered Dragon_

 ** _Marauder Nickname:_  **  _none_

 ** _Occupation:_  **  _Teaches at Hogwarts/ Has a dragon reserve_


	7. Mellos Fernrun

**_Name:_  **  _Mellos Fernrun_

 ** _Age:_  **  _21_

 ** _Birthplace:_  ** ???

 ** _Lordships:_  **  _none_

 ** _Heir:_  **  _none_

 ** _Gender:_  **  _Male_

 ** _Nationality:_  **  _???_

_**Creature:**  Wood Elf_

**_Hair Colour:_  **  _Brown with Blonde highlights_

 ** _Eye Colour:_  **  _Hazel_

 ** _Height:_  ** _155.448cm or 5'10"_

 ** _Weight:_  ** _12.5 stone or 175lbs_

 ** _Tattoos:_  **  _none_

 ** _Piercings:_  **  _none_

 ** _Best traits:_  **  _???????_

 ** _Worst traits:_  **  _??????_

 ** _Mannerisms:_  **  _taps his fingers on anything when he is worried_

 ** _What they hate the most:_  **  _Albus Dumbledore_

 ** _What's most important to them:_  **  _keeping everyone calm._

 ** _Secrets:_  **  _none_

 ** _Parents:_  **  _passed away_

 ** _Siblings:_  ** _Ally Fernrun (sister)_

 ** _In-laws:_  **  _???_

 ** _Spouses:_  **  _Hadrian James Potter, Sirdi Enshisu, ???? , ???? , ????, ????_

 ** _Children:_  **  _None_

 ** _Pets/Familiars:_  **  _has a reserve full of creatures._

 ** _Animagus:_  **  _Kirin_

 ** _Marauder Nickname:_  **  _none_

 ** _Occupation:_  **  _Teaches at Hogwarts/ Gathers items for his sisters Wand shop_


	8. Lyselle Zerera

**__ **

**_Name:_  **  _Lyselle Zerera_

 ** _Age:_  **  _15_

 ** _Birthplace:_  ** ???

 ** _Lordships:_  **  _none_

 ** _Heir:_  **  _none_

 ** _Gender:_  **  _Male_

 ** _Nationality:_  **  _British_

_**Creature:**  Veela_

**_Hair Colour:_  **  _Blonde_

 ** _Eye Colour:_  **  _Light blue_

 ** _Height:_  **  _176.784cm or 5'8"_

 ** _Weight:_  **  _10.7143stone or 150lbs_

 ** _Tattoos:_  **  _none_

 ** _Piercings:_  **  _none_

 ** _Best traits:_  **  _great actor_

 ** _Worst traits:_  **  _Will do anything to get what he wants_

 ** _Mannerisms:_  **  _taps his fingers on anything when he is worried_

 ** _What they hate the most:_  **  _The world_

 ** _What's most important to them:_  **  _Having Hadrian as a mate_

 ** _Secrets:_  **  _none_

 ** _Parents:_  **  _Mira Zerera, David Zerera_

 ** _Siblings:_  **  _none_

 ** _In-laws:_  **  _none_

 ** _Spouses:_  **  _none_

 ** _Children:_  **  _None_

 **_Pets/Familiars:_ ** _Cwn Annwn, White stag_

 ** _Animagus:_  **  _none_

 ** _Marauder Nickname:_  **  _none_

 ** _Occupation:_  **  _student at Hogwarts/ in Azkaban_


	9. Viktor Vasyl

                                                                     

 ** _Name:_  **  _Viktor Vasyl_

 ** _Age:_  **  _20_

 ** _Birthplace:_  ** somewhere in Russia

 ** _Lordships:_  **  _none_

 ** _Heir:_  **  _none_

 ** _Gender:_  **  _Male_

 ** _Nationality:_  **  _Russian_

_**Creature:** Wood Nymph_

**_Hair Colour:_  **  _Black_

 ** _Eye Colour:_  **  _Light blue_

 ** _Height:_  **  _176.784cm or 5'8"_

 ** _Weight:_  **  _10.7143stone or 150lbs_

 ** _Tattoos:_  **  _none_

 ** _Piercings:_  **  _none_

 ** _Best traits:_  **  _caring, determined, protective_

 ** _Worst traits:_  **  _??????_

 ** _Mannerisms:_  **  _plays music to try and cheer people up,_

 ** _What they hate the most:_  **  _betrayal_

 ** _What's most important to them:_  **  _his submissive's happiness_

 ** _Secrets:_  **  _everything about him is a secret right now_

**_Parents:_  ** _Nakita Vasyl - Potioneer, Natasha Vasyl - Herbalist (step-mother), Zach Krum - Potioneer (step-father), Tatiana Krum - Shop keeper_

**_Siblings:_  **  _Sasha Vasyl (brother), Viktor Krum (step-brother)_

 ** _In-laws:_  **  _???_

 ** _Spouses:_  **  _????_

 ** _Children:_  **  _None_

 ** _Pets/Familiars:_  **  _a Leshy's Guard hound named  Yakov_

 ** _Animagus:_  **  _none_

 ** _Marauder Nickname:_  **  _none_

 ** _Occupation:_  **  _Works odd jobs_


	10. Kyo Usagi

****

**_Name:_  **  _Kyo Usagi_

 ** _Age:_  **  _16_

 ** _Birthplace:_  ** somewhere in Japan

 ** _Lordships:_  **  _none_

 ** _Heir:_  **  _none_

 ** _Gender:_  **  _Male_

 ** _Nationality:_  **  _Japanese_

_**Creature:**  Nekojin_

**_Hair Colour:_  **  _Black_

 ** _Eye Colour:_  ** B _lack_

 ** _Height:_  **  _173.736cm or 5'7"_

 ** _Weight:_  **  _9.28571stone or 130lbs_

 ** _Tattoos:_  **  _none_

 ** _Piercings:_  **  _none_

 ** _Best traits:_  **  _understanding,_

 ** _Worst traits:_  **  _??????_

 ** _Mannerisms:_  **  _Works on songs to distract himself_

 ** _What they hate the most:_  **  _waiting_

 ** _What's most important to them:_  **  _his mates_

 ** _Secrets:_  **  _everything about him is a secret right now_

 ** _Parents:_  **  _Isao Usagi - Shop keeper, Kaede Usagi - Potioneer_

 ** _Siblings:_  **  _Kaori (Little sister)_

 ** _In-laws:_  **  _???_

 ** _Spouses:_  **  _????_

 ** _Children:_  **  _None_

 ** _Pets/Familiars:_  **  _Seasonal Spring Deer named Aika_

 ** _Animagus:_  **  _none_

 ** _Marauder Nickname:_  **  _none_

 ** _Occupation:_  **  _student at Mahoutokoro School of Magic_


	11. Ivan and Allen Snow

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Name:_  **  _Ivan and Allen Snow_

**_Age:_  **  _15 & 15_

**_Birthplace:_  ** somewhere in Japan

**_Lordships:_  **  _none_

**_Heir:_  **  _none_

**_Gender:_  **  _Male & Male_

**_Nationality:_  **  _Japanese_

_**Creature:**  Mirror Twins_

**_Hair Colour:_  **  _Black and Blonde_

**_Eye Colour:_   ** _Brown and_ _Brown_

**_Height:_  **  _170.688cm or 5'6"_

**_Weight:_ ** _10.3571 stone or 145lbs_

**_Tattoos:_  **  _none_

**_Piercings:_  **  _none_

**_Best traits:_  **  _???????_

**_Worst traits:_  **  _??????_

**_Mannerisms:_  **  _Twin speak when nervous,_

**_What they hate the most:_  **  _their mates in danger_

**_What's most important to them:_  **  _making their submissive happy_

**_Secrets:_  **  _everything about him is a secret right now_

**_Parents:_  **  _Akihiko Snow - Healer at Mahotokoro, Hiromi Snow- Teacher at Mahotokoro_

_**Family:** Fumiko Snow (Auntie) -Teacher at Mahotokoro, Romane Snow (grandfather) - Headmaster of Mahotokoro_

**_Siblings:_  **  _Allen (twin), Ivan (twin), Cho (little sister)_

**_In-laws:_  **  _???_

**_Spouses:_  **  _????_

**_Children:_  **  _None_

**_Pets/Familiars:_  **  _Two-headed Entity Deer named Eichi and Ena_

**_Animagus:_  **  _none_

**_Marauder Nickname:_  **  _none_

**_Occupation:_  ** _student at Mahoutokoro School of Magic_


	12. Familiars

Lily Potter's Familiars

Fang       Nami

 

Petunia Nott's Familiars

Lupus          Lulu

James Potter's Familiar

Azrael

Andy's Familiar

 Pitch

Gunnolf's Familiars

Cintia       Moonbeam

Hadrian's familiars

Degei, Jor, Apop        Felix         Hedwig

Neville's Familiar

Willow

Luna's Familiar

Moon (yes this is my drawing)

Rose's Familiars

Naga        Aqua 

Liam's Familiar

Ellie

Oliver's Familiars

Dancer    Prancer

Mello's Familiar

Fireheart

Allen and Ivan's Familiar 

Eichi and Ena 

Kyo's Familiar

Aika

Viktor's Familiar

Yakov


	13. Ask the characters

**_ Yep! _ **

You can now ask all the questions you have been dying to ask the characters from _**All it takes is a dream.**_

Keep in mind that if it has anything to do with the plot they may or may not answer it. 

Please keep it Pgish Most of the characters are Minors!

 

To ask your questions just comment on the most recent Chapter with this   
  
  
To: (character of your choice)  
Question: Your Question/Request


End file.
